The present invention relates to a power transistor monolithic integrated chip structure of a rectangular configuration assembled of a plurality of parallel connected transistor cells.
Power transistor monolithic integrated chip structures of this kind are known wherein the transistor cells of which the power transistor is assembled have the same or at least a similar design whereby the cells, particularly their emitters, are substantially larger in length than in width. However, due to voltage drops on emitter- and collector conductors the maximum length of each cell is limited. In order to compensate approximation these voltage drops approximately to zero, it has been also known to arrange the connection for the emitter at one end and the connection for the collector at the opposite end of the cell.